doblaje_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anexo:1ª temporada de El Tigre, la nueva serie animada
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje = DNA Grabaciones Internacionales |direccion_doblaje = Daniel del Roble |traductor_adaptador = Eduardo Garza |direc_musical = José Antonio Macías |gerente_producc = Miguel Ángel Leal |fecha_grabacion = 22 de junio de 2017-10 de febrero de 2018 |doblaje_español = CBS |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2017 (USA) 2017-2018 (Latinoamérica) |sucesor = Segunda temporada }}La primera temporada del reboot El Tigre, la nueva serie animada se estrenó el 19 de septiembre de 2017 en Estados Unidos por el canal de televisión estadounidense: FOX con los primeros 5 episodios y finalizó el 10 de diciembre del mismo año. Mientras que en Latinoamérica, se estreno el 28 de octubre del mismo año por el canal de cable y paga para adolescentes y adultos: Comedy Central Latinoamérica ' y finalizó el 12 de marzo de 2018. Esta compuesta de 26 episodios. Producción El doblaje comenzó el 22 de junio de 2017, meses antes de sus respectivos estrenos en Estados Unidos y Latinoamérica. A diferencia de la serie original, este reboot sería doblado en DNA Grabaciones Internacionales, con la dirección de Daniel del Roble, anteriormente este estudio dobló algunos comerciales de la temporada 15. Este doblaje también cuenta con la traducción y adaptación de Eduardo Garza, la dirección musical de José Antonio Macías y la participación de Miguel Ángel Leal como gerente de producción. Esta sería ya de paso, la primera entrega de la serie doblada oficialmente en dicho estudio. A diferencia de la versión original en inglés donde todo el reparto fue cambiado por orden del dueño de Reybond Cartoons: Daniel Rojbeg, en la versión latino se respeto a casi todo el reparto de la serie original, inclusive en el reparto principal que fue sustituido en su totalidad. Aunque hubieron algunas ausencias, siendo la mas notoria la de Marlin Stevan, quien hacía al Tigre en la serie original de su mismo nombre, lo cual se debió a que no trabajaba para DNA Grabaciones Internacionales desde los problemas de entre 2004 y 2005. Por ello, el personaje fue sometido a un cambio de voz, y al final el papel se lo quedó Alberto Bernal. Algunos otros personajes también fueron sometidos a cambios de voces, aunque algunos injustificados (especialmente los del reparto secundario). El doblaje de la temporada finalizó el 10 de febrero de 2018, un mes antes de su finalización en Latinoamérica. Reparto Personajes episódicos 'Episodio #1: A Jungle Home (Un hogar selvático) Sinopsis: Un narrador en off nos relata la vida del Tigre y el como tiene que lidiar con problemas como lo son la vida en la selva, los peligros que la acechan y el cazador Roger Pistoler. Canciones *'A la víbora de la mar' **Interpretada por: Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Roger "Cazador" Pistoler) Trivia *Mariana de la Laguna no retoma a los Monos Bebes, como los hizo en la serie original, siendo sustituida por Claudia Motta y Patricia Acevedo. *Ya que han sido muchos los actores los que doblaron a los padres de Roger, aquí se limitaron a no respetarlos y en su lugar fueron reemplazados por Carla Castañeda y José Antonio Macías. *Lo curioso es que el padre de Roger es interpretado en inglés por Ryan Gosling (también la voz de Roger en la serie), siendo que José Antonio Macías es la voz oficial de dicho actor en Latinoamérica. 'Episodio #2 - Ideal Shotgun' (La escopeta ideal) Sinospsis: Después de echar a perder su última escopeta, Roger decide ir a comprar una nueva, pero en medio de su búsqueda, una persona misteriosa le entrega una que considera "la ideal para el". Roger decide sacar provecho de ella al oír eso, generando muchos problemas en la Jungla. Canciones *'La escopeta ideal' **Interpretada por: Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Roger "Cazador" Pistoler) Trivia *Siendo la escopeta ideal un personaje remasterizado de la Nueva Escopeta del episodio del mismo nombre de la primera temporada de la serie original, dicho personaje fue doblado por Luis Daniel Ramírez, quien dobló al original en el primer doblaje de dicho episodio. 'Episodio #3 - Jungle Water' (Agua selvática) Sinopsis: Algunos animales se han quedado sin agua debido a un plan de Roger, por lo que el Tigre y María deciden encontrar la forma de como restablecerla, aprendiendo así una lección muy importante. Trivia *Desde este episodio, la continuidad de los actores de doblaje que hacían a los científicos episódicos no es respetada, haciendo que pasen a ser doblados por actores variados, como era común en algunas temporadas de la serie original. 'Episodio #4 - Jungle Master' (Maestros de la Jungla) Sinopsis: Cuando el Tigre busca respuestas de algunos secretos ocultos de la Jungla, los maestros aparecen para enseñarle esos mismos secretos y lo que aguardan. Trivia *Cuando Roger choca contra un árbol durante su momento de enojo, Víctor Manuel Espinoza usa la expresión "D'oh" en unos breves instantes, siendo esta una de las frases de Homero Simpson, personaje también doblado por el. 'Episodio #5 - Music is the priority' (La Música es la Prioridad) Sinopsis: María se da cuenta de que la vida en la Jungla es muy silenciosa y triste, así que decide hacer una banda con el Tigre para hacerlo un lugar mas feliz, pero no cuenta con que Roger y sus amigos cazadores harán también su propia banda para hacer exactamente lo opuesto. Canciones *'La vida en la Jungla' **Interpretada por: Alberto Bernal (El Tigre) y Mariana de la Laguna (María) *'La vida apesta en la Jungla' **Interpretada por: Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Roger), Luis Alfonso Mendoza (Cazador #1), Abel Rocha (Cazador #2) y Jorge Roig (Cazador #3) 'Episodio #6 - Destructive and deadly lava' (Lava destructiva y mortal) Sinopsis: Roger y sus amigos cazadores activan un volcán que ha estado inactivo durante 10 años, el cual hará erupción en media hora. Así que depende del Tigre y María evitar esta catástrofe. Trivia *Los gritos de Roger y sus amigos cazadores antes de que el volcán se active se dejan en inglés. 'Episodio #7 - Natural Cat' (Gato natural) Sinopsis: Un gato se extravía en la Jungla y María lo encuentra y tiene la intención de regresarlo a la civilización. Pero el Tigre le explica que ese no es un gato común y con ayuda del Científico Johnsons le hará saber eso. Canciones *'Los gatos, criaturas magníficas' **Interpretada por: Emmanuel Bernal (Científico de Gatos) e Irwin Daayán (Científico Johnsons) 'Episodio #8 - The Flowers' (Las Flores) Sinopsis: Cuando Roger y sus amigos aplastan sin querer (y luego con querer) las flores de un campo de la jungla, el Tigre y María deben hacer algo para salvarlas antes de que mueran, necesitando nuevamente ayuda del Científico Johnsons y de un científico amigo suyo. Canciones *'Flores aplastadas' **Interpretada por: Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Roger) Trivia *Amada Álvarez usa el mismo tono de voz de Emma de la película Killer Clown para doblar a Laura. 'Episodio #9 - First Aid Wild' (Primeros auxilios salvajes) Sinopsis: Cuando el Científico Johnsons es atacado por una extraña especie, debe recibir cuidados intensivos de inmediato. Para su suerte, María es experta en ello, mientras el Tigre intenta encontrar a la especie que atacó al científico. 'Episodio #10 - Inter-evil' (Inter-vado) Sinopsis: Roger construye un robot que pueda vigilar al Tigre para poder conocer su debilidad. Este robot lo llama "Robot Anti-Naturaleza", el cual tiene una misión mas allá de la que Roger le encomendó. Canciones *'Un gran robot (ese soy yo)' **Interpretada por: Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Roger) y Alejandro Villeli (Robot Anti-Naturaleza) 'Episodio #11 - The Earth before the Jungle' (La tierra antes de la Jungla) Sinopsis: Cuando el Tigre encuentra un extraño pergamino en la Jungla, descubre un extraño secreto que esta misma ocultaba. Así que le pide a María que le lea dicho pergamino. 'Episodio #12 - Mom Hunter' (Mamá cazadora) Sinopsis: Cuando Roger se entera que su madre ira de visita a la Jungla para ver como le ha ido en cuanto a su potencial como cazador, el necesitará la ayuda del Tigre y compañía para demostrarle que es un cazador prodigio. Canciones *'Amo a mi madre' **Interpretada por: Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Roger) Trivia *Ya que la madre de Roger aparece en este episodio con una apariencia mas envejecida que la mostrada en el primer episodio (al ser en un flashback), Carla Castañeda es sustituida por Magda Giner en el papel. 'Episodio #13 - Scientific Fool' (Científico loco) Sinopsis: El Tigre y María van a visitar al Científico Johnsons para que les enseñe otra cosa relacionada con su "inteligencia", pero al llegar, descubren que ha despedido a todos sus amigos científicos, al creerse mas inteligente que ellos...como mas loco. Canciones *'Inteligencia' **Interpretada por: Irwin Daayán (Científico Johnsons) 'Episodio #14 - Jungle TV' (Jungla en la televisión) Sinopsis: Roger convence a María de participar en un programa de televisión conducido por el en la Jungla, para que vuelva a su antigua gloria como estrella de tv. Sin embargo, tanto el Tigre como el Científico Johnsons saben que eso es una trampa. Canciones *'La gran actriz María' **Interpretada por: Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Roger) y Mariana de la Laguna (María) Trivia *Por razones desconocidas, Manuel Campuzano no dice el título de la serie, ni del episodio al principio de este. 'Episodio #15 - Herds of rare animals' (Manadas de animales raros) Sinopsis: Cuando una plaga de raros animales formados por sus respectivas mandas invaden la Jungla, el Científico Johnsons debe averiguar el porque estas son formadas. Canciones *'¿Que manadas son?' **Interpretada por: Irwin Daayán (Científico Johnsons) Trivia *Al igual que en el episodio anterior, Manuel Campuzano no dice el título de la serie ni el nombre del episodio 'Episodio #16 - Forgotten but loved' (Olvidado pero amado) Sinopsis: Roger invita a María a una cita en un restaurante ubicado en la Jungla, pero el Tigre y el Científico Johnsons los seguirán para evitar que haga algo maligno con ella. Sin embargo, resulta que es el restaurante el que trama algo mas maligno que Roger. 'Episodio #17 - Much Disorientation' (Mucha desorientación) Sinopsis: Cuando dos turistas llegan de visita a la Jungla, estos se pierden por falta de orientación. Así que cuando María los encuentra, decide enseñarles como orientarse. 'Episodio #18 - The wealthy jungle' (Jungla millonaria) Sinopsis: Roger le compra la jungla a unos inversionistas canadienses por mucho dinero. Esto pone en peligro la vida del Tigre y el resto de animales, pero María y su hija harán lo posible para impedirlo. 'Episodio #19 - Tiger-zan' (El Tigre Mono) Sinopsis: Una extraña forma de vida empieza a dejar mas selvática a la Jungla, lo que hace que el Tigre, María y el Científico Johnsons, quieran investigarla mas a fondo, sin saber que es un descendiente del mismo Tigre. 'Episodio #20 - Kung Fu Jungle' (Kung Fu Jungla) Sinopsis: Cuando un tigre color negro desafía al Tigre a una pelea a muerte en el centro de la Jungla, el Científico Johnsons lo ayuda a prepararse para la misma, aunque el no quiera. 'Episodio #21 - Smile Smile and more Smile' (Baba, baba y mas baba) Sinopsis: Unos murciélagos escupen baba asquerosa en algunos lugares de la jungla, y María cree que podría tratarse de una enfermedad, pero el Científico Johnsons y el Tigre le harán saber que no es así. 'Episodio #22 - Wather Hunter' (Agua de Cazador) Sinopsis: Roger planea envenenar el agua de la Jungla, para que los animales mueran al tomarla, pero el Tigre y sus amigos evitaran esto a toda costa. 'Episodio #23 - No mercy, I'm not going' (Sin piedad, yo no me voy) Sinopsis: Cuando una manada de elefantes planea irse de la Jungla, el Tigre se los impide, enseñándoles que salir de su hogar puede ser peligroso. 'Episodio #24 - Take it deep' (Tómalo profundamente) Sinopsis: Roger hace una bebida energética que podría acabar con la Jungla entera, pero tiene un problema: cada uno de los animales debe tomarlo profundamente. 'Episodio #25 - The Jungle in Danger' (La Jungla en Peligro) Sinopsis: La Jungla se ve en peligro por una poderosa criatura creada por el Robot Anti-Naturaleza. Así, toda la sabana entra en pánico, y dependerá del Tigre detenerla. Canciones *'Una criatura súper malvada creado por mi' **Interpretada por: Alejandro Villeli (Robot Anti-Naturaleza) Trivia *Mariana de la Laguna usa un tono mas agudo para doblar a María en este episodio. *El nombre de "Monster Anti-Jungle" se dejo en inglés, ya que el director (Daniel del Roble) creyó que sonaría mejor así que traducido al español. *Aunque Adam Sandler usará el mismo tono de voz para el Robot Anti-Naturaleza y su clon en inglés, en el doblaje latino, esto no se repite, pues Alejandro Villeli usa un tono de voz mas expresivo para doblar al clon. 'Episodio #26 - The Ultimate Teaching' (El Aprendizaje Definitivo) Sinopsis: Cuando la criatura del Robot Anti-Naturaleza se le sale de las manos, esta empieza a provocar mucho caos en la Jungla, el cual posiblemente extienda a la ciudad. Ahora dependerá de buenos y malos en trabajar juntos para detenerlo, donde a la vez, aprenderán la enseñanza que les hará convivir mejor en la Jungla. Canciones *'Una gran lección yo aprendí' **Interpretada por: Alberto Bernal (El Tigre), Mariana de la Laguna (María), Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Roger), Irwin Daayán (Científico Johnsons), Alejandro Villeli (Robot Anti-Naturaleza) y Alfonso Ramírez (coros) Trivia *Daniel del Roble menciona el nombre del episodio con un tono de voz mas grave. *Víctor Manuel Espinoza usó un tono de voz diferente para Roger cuando se encuentra al Científico Johnsons entre medio de la destrucción de la Jungla. *Ya que aquí la criatura solo grito y gruño una vez el Robot Anti-Naturaleza perdió el control del mismo, se le dejó su voz original. *Durante la canción final, Alberto Bernal usa un tono de voz mas agudo para doblar al Tigre. Categoría:Temporadas de series de television Categoría:Temporadas de El Tigre, la serie animada Categoría:Doblaje mexicano